Seven Deadly Sins
by Luckiee13
Summary: edward and Bella fall into eachother. Quickly. Will this love last? Or will it fail and leave them both broken hearted... will Bella love after what Edward did? And Will Edward leave with WHAT he did? Will Bella have no choice but death as her way out?
1. Chapter 1

**PREFACE : **

* * *

><p>{EPOV}<p>

It was 1918. I was human, 17, and dieing of the Spanish influenza. My doctor, Carisle Cullen, looked me in the eyes as my beathing became the weakest of weak and i could literally see my life flash

before my eyes like a bullet, yet i strangley remember seeing every detail as if it were all in slow motion. going, going, going, until it was gone. Leaving me with a pain so great i could scream.

And i did scream. Loud and non-ceasing for what felt like years, but in reality had only been 3 days in my un knowing transformation from weak human to indestructible vampire. Just remembering the pain.

to suffer for days made me cringe, yet in some ways i was glad i could remember that, in fact, it had all been real. That even now, 110 years later i can walk this Earth with the same type of body i did in

1918, only stronger. Currently living in the wettest place in the continetal U.S , Forks Washington.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 1 Bellas Point of View . <strong>

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington, a small town named Forks exist under a near-constant cover of clouds and rain. It was this gloomy, omnipresent shade and town that i met my sun.

A boy named Edward Cullen. When i met him at first i was sure that he was someone i wouldnt let go. Couldnt let go. He looked at me as if i had been a personal demon or something, then he covered his

nose as if i had such a foul scent he couldnt even sit right in his chair. I watched behind my curtain of brown waved as he gripped the edge of our table so tight pieces of wood actually came off and he,

amazingly , didnt have them within seconds, like nothing at all had happened. Because no one noticed thing about Edward Cullen like i did. I wanted to ask him a million questions that day, and a million

would have been asked had i not been so freaked out by his demeanor towards me. I wondered for the days when he was absent from my life, all though 'my life' meant me seeing him at school, where

and when he would be bad for me. Then i remember he most likley left _because_of me. That thought put a lump in my throat so big i thought i would choke. So i decided to gather all my possible courage for

the rest of my life ... and go to his _house! _When i turned down that dirt road all i had expected was a small house just like everyone elses in Forks ... boy oh boy did i get the least of what i expected.

Edwards place was... Beautiful! The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and very well porportioned.

The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or just a perfect restoration. It definatley had a certain charm about it though. * Knock knock knock * I had barley finished knocking when

who i was assuming to be Edwards sister, Alice, had opened the door. I looked at her beauty and felt my face crumple in what must have been defeat. I had gotten my **_best_**clothes and Alice beat me by a

Long shot. Alice must have seen my expression change because in an instant she asked me what was wrong, but i just shook my head and told her that i was looking for Edward, i needed to talk with him

and that i was worried about him i boldly admited and felt my face turn hot and probably beet red. Then i came up with an excuse that i had planned on useing in case i made a complete ass of myself,

kinda like i just did. I reached into my bag and grabbed out four stacks of failry thick homework projects Edward had missed. ALice took the homework and smiled at me, i blinked at her dazziling smile but

as soon as i opened my eyes she wasnt there. I was utterly confused. Then almost as if i was in a trance i walked into the Cullens home, never invited, never asked to come in... but the feeling of

acceptance was undeniable. _they love me _i thought to myself. i saw Alice looking far away, gazing into some un known place that i would say is better for me to stay away from, A moment or two later

Alices eyes cleared and and she looked at me as if i were a stanger... i felt my cheeks go red and betray my embarrassment. I decided it was time to go and turned around, then not even a fraction of a

second later a freezing cold hand gripped my arm so tight i thought circulation had been cut off instantly. I Yelped and jerked my arm but it didnt come free, then Alice let go as if i had burned her and

openly appoligized for that, Then she shook her head almost to herself, i laughed at that and cursed myself for being so... normal. I grimaced and Alice told me to stay and meet everyone because i was

family now. My nerves went threw the roof and i was on high alert... then almost as fast as my emotions went up some feeling swept over me and i couldnt feel much except... butterflies. The first Cullen i

met was what seemed to be a human bear, Emmett Cullen, big as a bear and tall as a skyscraper and had a face like a baby, yet some how manly. perfect. The next one i met was a medium height with

hair the color of honey, he had a texian kind of accent and i assumed he was with Alice the way his gold eyes watched her. He, too, was perfect. The next was a small, motherly looking type of woman with

eyes so gold they almost like they were actually solid gold, the way she carried herself made me instantly aware of my bad posture and lack of manners. i straightened myself and thought she must be

Cullen. Perfect. Right after came a girl so gorgous i thought she resembled beauty herself. She was tall and lean with long legs and hair so blonde it was almost white, She had

piercing eyes of black and she sneered at me before she sashayed off, never even bothering to make a gesture of welcome. perfect. i thought, and last but not least was the founder of such wonderful

kids, Doctor Carisle Cullen. The palest of them all but the most calming and poised. He smiled warmly welcomed me to the family. I said my thanks and turned to my pixie like friend, Alice, and smiled. She

looked at the family and said, " Well you know humans, Carlisle, She must get to see the rest of the house to feed her suspion." Now, not only was i utterly complexed as to why Alice had referred to me

as a **_human_**when she could have simply said Bella, i mean, after all, she _was _human to. Wasnt she? Thats when it hit me. The coldness, the paleness, the ever changing eyes, the impossible perfection.

Everything had hit me hard and literally made me stagger back as if i had just been gut-punched. The Cullens were definatley not human... but the question now is what were they if not human? I panicked

at the thought of beeing what ever it is this family was and i ran out. Like literally ran. Alice was faster though. She didnt touch me, but her glare is what stopped me. **_if looks could kill_ **suddenly ran

through my panicked mind and i moved to the right just as Alice did a second before, then i dripped to the left and again Alice was there. I sighed and finally tried to push through her and when i did i, for a

second, thought i had been clumsy and fell onto the cold stone on their drive way, but i look and relized that cold stone was... **_ALICE_**_ ?_" Alice! LET ME THROUGH," i screamed and she piveted to the left

then i jumped forward and ran to my old truck, speeding away. The Cullens we SO NOT humans and as soon as i found out what they were i would talk to them about it. I knew i couldnt expose them and i

knew because whatever they were... Edward was.

Two days later i heard Edward was back from where ever he went.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day at school, first period was starting to drag and get boring when someone, an office aid i assumed, came into the room and asked for a girl named Bella Swan. I stood up and she told<p>

me that my father had called and ask i return home due to ' personal ' issues. I felt my forhead crease with confusion because i knew that it was absolutley absurd for Charlie to actually take me out of

school. Very, very unlikley. Something was wrong, and i knew it. As i walked outside i didnt see my dads cruiser anywhere and i searched the parking lot, confused. Thats when i laid my eyes on him.

'**_ what is HE doing here!_**_ '_ i thought to myself. Edward Cullen, the vampire, was here. Outside. Waiting? I felt my eyes grow big, my heart fasten its pace, and my pulse pound like someone has their bass

on high. I controlled my expression instantly. Then, in a very akward manner, walked over to himself. It took the whole walk over to him just to calm down my pulse and heart. But im glad i did.

"Bella," Edward said... right now i hated the way my name sounded on his lips, " will you pleasure me in a walk... ? " He asked. I looked at him, looked back, and then my mind went on panick mode.

' _**oh god ! hes gunna fucking KILL ME ! oh ... OOH. Bella you dumbass run! RUUN ! NO! dont run, remember Alice! Bella just face it, die already. Die '** _I remember Alice and then i heard Edward

laugh, then he let out a ferious snarl. I bolted it. I ran to the forest as fast as my clumsy legs would take me. Then i relized running to a _forest_ when a vampire was possibly thirsty and ready to eat was

just about the dumbest thing i would ever do. i ran faster and the faster i ran the steadier i got. I ended up running so fast and long that i collapsed. Fainted if you must. The last thing i saw was Edward

jumping down from the canopy of trees, and my last thoughts were ' **_he's going to kill me. '_ **before my heart gave out in fear and exauhstion.

I dreamt in a blissful, dark, pain and worry free place. Edward and i were forever together. Humanly though, and thats what made me happy. Then the dream turn and i was cold, white, and had gold eyes.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward. I Cried out his name and hugged him as hard as my body would allown it. he pushed my off, hurting me physically a little, but more emotionally. Tears betrayed my

brave face and i cried into his arms while he held me and reassured me it was okay. I felt safe, but at the same time i knew there was more to the little pushing act Edward did then he wanted to let on... 

* * *

><p><strong>AN : okay.. so this wasnt the best but it's my first so ... Review and let me know what i can do ! Thanks to my readers who read this, Lol. **


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS** NOTE : i am not Stephinie Meyer ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.2 <strong>

**{EPOV}**

Alaska has always been like a second home to me. I would come here for nothing and everything. And i relized that this trip was meant for nothing and everything. In other words . . . _**Bella.** _I was Very

suprised i let a human get to me so much, so much i in fact, had left my family for days. Bella was, undoubtedly, the person i have waited 110-years for. I wanted to leave here. Leave the Denali clan

and go back to my home , where i belonged. But again Bellas scent hit me, though not as if she were there. Just a strong reminder of what i would have to face every day for her. _For her_i thought to

myself...

Was it possible that I, a vampire, could actually **love **Bella Swan? I shook my head and pushed the thought away as i ran out of the Denalis home into the snow and cold weather that i knew would never

affect me.

_**. . . . . {one week & 4 days later } .. **_

I was back in Forks. I dreaded what Alice would tell me when i got home, she was never happy with me when i stay away from anger or other emotions for longer then a week, But at this point i didnt care

as much. I was set on finding Bella and telling her that i was sorry. _Edward Cullen where have you been ! _Alice demanded of me mentally. I looked at my pixie like sister and shook my head as in to signal

that i wasnt in the mood... But when you have Alice as a sister, a simple movment of the head will only make matters worse. " Alice, Please" i said. "Dont worry about where i was or why. I have my own

reason why i left and it has nothing to do with you!" She glared at me. I knew she didnt know why or where i went because in some part of my mind i was constantly changing the decisions i planned or

had already made. I knew this because she once called me, frustrated, that she couldnt really focus on me and after that call i turned off my phone, made a few diffrent decisions to throw her off track and

headed to the Denalis' place. I saw my " mom and dad " sitting by the dining room table, that we only had for appearences, Esme came up to me and hugged me softly, " Edward, please just tell me... if no

on else, that your going to leave," she pleaded, " I was worried sick about you... im glad your home Edward." she finished, I kissed her cheek and promised that if there was a next time she would without

a doubt be the first to know my plans, even before Alice. Then i turned to Carisle and asked, " May i have a word with you... in private?" He nodded and Followed me at vampire speeds out the back door

and into the forest. I wasnt going to beat around the bush with Carisle so within a second i blurted out, " Carisle i love a human, Bella Swan, she sings to me... her blood.. its like nothing ever before!" He

looked at me and suddenly laughed... Carisle actually _laughed _at what i told him. I glared at my shoes not wanting Carisle to see how upset i saw with him just for laughing... it wasnt his fault i fell in love

with a human girl... with Bella. " Son, i know you did. " he said simply, i looked at him, confused, and thats when he explained how Bella had actually came to our house on one of the many days i was

gone...

**_" DID YOU LET HER IN THE HOUSE ? "_**i screamed at the top of my lungs to Carisle. How could he put my Bella in such ... such _DANGER ! _I was beyond angry, i was pissed. If Carisle had been someone

diffrent i would have killed them. Then i looked into his mind and saw the whole story ... what happened when she came into a house full of ... vampires.

***Recap*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>_ knock knock knock_ *****

Bella was at the door! Alice leaped up at vampire speeds and opened the door to reveal a pale kind of short girl with chocolate brown eyes and auburn waves of hair that went to the tips of her elbows.

" Hi, Bella! " Alice exclaimed. Bella was taken aback at how Alice had known her name, she looked at Alice and her face crumpled with... Defeat? Alice noticed this change in her expression and took it upon

herself to ask her whats the matter, Bella shook her head and told her that she was looking for me ... she needed to talk with me, That she was just worried something had happened and also that she

wanted to drop of the homework we had from biology. Alice smiled at Bella, took the homework and at vampire speeds ran off. Leaving Bella complety confused. I growled that Alice had been so careless

with our secret around Bella. And thats when i saw why, why Alice and the others are so careless about it. Bella was pale, cold, her eyes burning red with me at her side and a ring on her finger. i looked

at the ring on Bellas finger... i gasped when i relized the ring was... _my mothers ?_I shook that image away. Bella would not become a vampire, and that was final. She wouldnt be the same monster i was.

*** End of recap * **

* * *

><p>I never attended school that sunny monday morning. The stupid sun had prevented me from my Bella. I listened all the while to the minds around Bella and kept an eye on her, Being, in a way, her personal<p>

vampire stalker. Always watching and all the while not even being a normal _human _stalker, no! Oh no, i had to be a _vampire_stalker. I hope to god she never found out about me and my family. But just to

be sure i searched her mind. Wait a minute! i can hear her ! I can HEAR Bellas thoughts. I think ill listen to her all day.. ' **_i wonder if Edwards a vampire to ... '_ **were her first thoughts. I panicked. She had

figured out what he was. Not only him but his whole family. Yet he never heard fear in her thoughts, understanding was there. But fear was evidently not there. I did smile at that, but quickly went back to  
>tThink<br>the fact that Bella Knew i was a vampire... i went back to her thoughts, _**' oh Bella grow up ! EDWARD WILL NEVER LOVE YOU BACK ! IDIOT ! geez, Bella. think about it. Edward is a perfect immortal**_

**vampire that could have some wierd vampire power, WHY on gods green earth would love YOU. your a weak and worthless human. '**

I couldnt listen to my Bella insult herself like that anymore.

i needed to reassure her. And soon. I needed an inventive way to get her out of school. _pretend to be her father, it'll work the best. And be careful Edward!_I heard my pixie of a sister, Alice, say. I said a quiet

yet hearable to the vampire ears thank you. Then i got out my phone, dialed the number for Forks High School and heard the perky old secratary answer, " Hello, how may i help you here at Forks High?"

" Hem, Yea this is Chief Swan Calling to have Isabella Swan removed from school for the remainder of the day, due to personal issues. " i said in a fairly good 'Charlie' voice. The secratary told me to hold

while she paged Bella. I had to wait exactly four minutes and fifty-seven seconds before she walked out of the doors, searching the parking lot with confused eyes. Then she spotted me and even from the

long distance i saw her eyes grow big and then i heard her heart speed up, while her pulse quickened. Yum. She controled her expression within seconds but took her the whole awkward walk over to me

too actually calm her heart and pulse rate. " Bella," i said loving the way her name felt on my lips, " will you pleasure me in a walk... ? " She looked at me, then

looked back. I listened to hear thoughts once more before shutting it all out to give her privacy of the mind and mental state. **_' Oh god ! hes gunna fucking KILL ME ! oh ... OOH . Bella you dumbass_**

**RUUN ! No dont run, remember Alice! Bella just face it, die already. die.** '

I laughed and then i took one peak at what Alice had did and i let out a ferious snarl of anger. Bella bolted to the forest, which in plain text, was a pretty dumb idea. I mean, if i actually were planning on

killing her then why oh why! would she run to the forest ? i ran after my Bella and caught up to her in a matter of seconds. though i wanted her to feel confident i hid on the canopy of trees jumping from

one to the other while i watched her run and run until i heard her oh so human heart sputter and give out. I panicked at this. Did my Bella have a disease of some sort? Was she suffering from heart failure

i jumped down from the canopy of evergreen trees and landed next to her, OH GOOD ! i thought to myself, she had only fainted. I waited for an hour before i saw those chocolate brown eyes that i now

lived for to open. She looked dazed but alarmed. Almost as if she had a dream, but i knew better then to assume. But still... " Edward!" Bella exclaimed before pulling me into a bear hug that would have

crushed me if i were human. I was taken back by her suprise and pushed her off a little to hard. She blinked and then cried. " Bella, Love, it's okay. Shhh, it's okay love, calm down!" She started to breathe

normal again, but i had a feeling me and Bella would have a very bumpy kind of relationship. If there is one...

* * *

><p><strong>AN : SO this is probably bad and not interesting... but im new here and just want to try and see. Reviews help me improve ! SO REVIEW _PLEASE_ . if there is anything i should change or re-do just**

**Lemme know. PLEASE. Oh, and please subscribe (: Thanks for reading ! i promise to update soon as possible but im working on another story also.**


End file.
